oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Yuigahama
Yui Yuigahama was the Service Club's first official 'customer', whom later becomes the third member of the club. Appearance Yui is a teenage girl with shoulder length dyed coral hair, in which a small portion of, is worn in a small bun on the right side of her head. She has peach eyes and fair skin. Personality Yui is a cheerful and outgoing girl; even when she's sad or upset she always has a smile on in public. She has said that she always wants to fit in, and that disagreeing with friends used to bring her anxiety. She's known as the "glue" of Hayato's clique as she is always the one providing the energy and friendliness. She admires Yukino and Hachiman for being able to say what they think and their honesty in their interactions. She being drawn to their carefree atitude is one of the reasons she joins the volunteer club. Abilities Though Yui never stands out in matters of academic or intelectual grounds other characters always comment on her social intelligence and awareness; always being able to tell the mood of the whole group and her ability to make everyone comfortable. She has the ability to sing and was able to memorize the lyrics of a song with only ten minutes before performing. Though she is not very good at cooking,she tries her best without any hard feelings,following the suggestion of hachiman which is shown in OVA Relationships she is also friendly with almost every one and belongs to popular hayama's clique Her class friends include Yumiko Miura, Hina Ebina, hayama, Kakeru Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato. with whom she often hangs out She is also an acquaintance of Minami ,who is her class mate from first year. yui says to hachiman that both Minami and herself almost get along,Implying their difficulty to stay friends Hachiman Hikigaya It is shown that Yui seems to harbor romantic feelings for Hachiman - calling him "Hikki" in an affectionate manner, much to the latter's annoyance. Hachiman was the one who saved her dog on the first day of their new semester, leaving him injured and hospitalized. Always acting open and cheerful towards him, they seem to get along quite nicely though Yui sometimes finds Hachiman's personality and distorted view of youth annoying. After Hachiman bluntly rejects Yui's friendly care towards him, due to him knowing that Yui was the owner of the dog he saved, which he thought was the root of her nice and sweet attitude she expresses to him, Hachiman sent Yui into tears. During the cultural festival, after sharing honey toasts with him, and Hachiman wanting to pay her with money because he refuses "charity" Yui offers him to invite her to "Pasera" as a way of paying back, but indirectally asking him to take her out on a date. Hachiman realizes this and gets scared. He nervously tells her that he wants to think it through. Yui agrees to wait for him with a smile on her face. Yukino Yukinoshita Even with Yukino's cold and brash personality, Yui still sees the latter as a dependable friend - affectionally calling her "Yukinon" and sometimes hugging the latter when feeling thankful towards her. She also views her straightforward personality and harsh honesty as 'cool'My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A t is later shown that they get along well,to an extant of eating lunch together in the club room , night stay in Yukon's house,sharing Yukon's dress for to visit Angel Ladder(Kawasaki's case),celebrating each others birthday with exchange of birthday present. In the volume 9, chapter 10, Yui has been shown to be very observant of the relationship of Hachiman and Yukino and might suspect they have feelings for one another. Saika Totsuka They're classmates and are on good terms. she even suggested him to go to service club for advice,regarding his club's performance Quotes "I'm not a slut! I'm still a virg- never mind!" "Yahallo!" Trivia *Yui's given name is also present in her family name. Four other characters share this characteristic: Yukino, Saki, Rumi, and Meguri. *Her dog's name is Sablé. * Her pink phone has a skull and bones pattern, which is the same one as the first sticker on the volunteers club door sign (since she was the first student the club helped). Because of that, she is probably the one who puts the stickers on the volunteers club blank room sign (Since the room is actually a storage room.) after each successful student helped. * She drinks tea in the volunteers club in a cup with a lethargic dog drawing. * She received present from both yukino and hachiman for her birthday References Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Service Club Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School